


The Lepers in Your Head

by underdog_addict



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Age Play, Angst, Begging, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, F/F, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Facial, Fingering, First Time, Fluff, Kink, Kinktober 2020, Lemon, Lingerie, Master/Slave Kink, Mirrors, Name-Calling, Non-Sexual Age Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Piercings, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Recording sex, Scissoring, Scratching, Sensory Deprivation, Shower Sex, Shy!OFC, Slight Ageplay, Smut, Spanking, Sugar Daddy, Teasing, Touch-Starved, and SMUT, brie larson has big dick energy, club owner!brie, deep-throating, fat!OFC, formal wear, kink negotiations, mainly smut, nervous!ofc, plus size!OFC, scissoring is not a real thing btw, thigh humping, this story turned into pure kink, touch starved ofc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underdog_addict/pseuds/underdog_addict
Summary: Although she's been in the kink lifestyle online for nearly a decade, Gracie is finally coming out of her shell and attending Captain's, one of the cities most notoriously kink-friendly clubs in the city. She is sure that she will be overwhelmed and nervous, but she doesn't plan on the club's owner, Brie, coming to her rescue.Now, as much as she tries, Grace cannot shake the woman. Though years of putting up walls to avoid having her heart broken and her feelings obliterated have left her wary of other people, Brie begins to worm her way in.
Relationships: Brie Larson/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	The Lepers in Your Head

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first ever story that I have published online, so please be gentle! It's also my first time writing smut, so bear with me. I started off thinking that I wanted to do a one-shot but this story is still just pouring out of me. I don't have a beta reader at this time but I am searching for one if anyone is interested. Also, title is from the Johnny Cash song, "One" and bonus points to anyone that can catch the hidden fandom reference in here. Please leave a kudos or comment if you like it, or even if you don't, thanks!!

The outside of the club looks like nearly every other one in the city: dark door, damp walkway, and bored security. The only distinguishing feature is the electric green letters spray painted onto the brick: _Captain's_. The artist either hadn't bothered to clean up the streams of paint that dripped down from nearly each letter or they had left it for artistic integrity.

"Or whatever it is they want to call it," mumbles Gracie.

She stares up at the lime-colored letters long enough that the noises on the long-dead street begin to come back after being startled by the Prius that had dropped her off nearly twenty minutes ago. Two cats are growling warnings at each other, attempting to scare each other off without coming to blows. A can falls from the roof of a neighboring building and hits a fire escape before dropping down into a puddle of questionable liquids. Somewhere, a window is open and Gracie can hear a television playing reruns of a sitcom that she just can't place, no matter how hard she tries. Beneath it all though, she can hear bass.

It’s thrumming through the air, shaking the cracked concrete beneath the soles of her shoes. She can feel the mood of it making its way up her legs. From the bottoms of her feet to her calves to her thighs to the very center of her being. She can feel her soul swaying along with it, gyrating to the sensual beat that the DJ is playing.

“What are you underage or something?” A voice says, pulling her from her deepening thoughts. It’s the bouncer. They’re staring at her with pinched brows and thick arms crossed against their chest as if waiting for an excuse to throw someone to the dirt.

“N-no! I’m not underage,” Gracie replies quickly, “I’m an adult! I’ve just never been here before and I’m honestly kind of nervous.”

“What are you new to kink or something?”

“Oh, no. I mean, sort of? I’ve been in the online kink community for a while,” Gracie says, “but I’ve never done it in real life. I’m scared that I won’t like it. Like I’ll be fake or something.”

“I’m sure you’ll be fine and I’m also sure you’re crowding my doorway. If you’re gonna go in, go in. Otherwise, go home.” They say with finality.

Squaring her shoulders, Gracie says, “Right, okay. Yes, I’m going in.” Giving a small smile, the bouncer moves to the side and pushes open the black door, ushering her in with a hand hovering over the small of her back.

Inside, it’s not nearly as dark as Gracie had imagined. To her immediate left is a coat check with a small person inside that’s dressed in a sailor moon-esque costume.

“Hello darling! Would you like to check your coat while I go over the rules with you?” They ask, “My name is Thomas and my pronouns are he and him.”

“Oh, hi Thomas, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Gracie,” she replies while handing him the plain black peacoat she wore in, “and my pronouns are she and her.”

“Very nice to meet you as well, my dear.” He says as he tags a ticket onto her coat and hands her a numbered receipt. “You’ll want to hold on to that, you’d be surprised how easily they go missing. So! The rules are: 1. No touching anyone without their explicit permission, no matter if they are sub, dom or anything in between 2. Safe words for the entire club go by the stoplight system. Green means go ahead, yellow means slow down and check in, and red means stop scene 3. No kinkshaming others 4. No solicitation or prostitution and finally 5. If you see or hear anything and have a feeling that someone is being harmed or harming someone else in any way, you are to immediately inform an employee of Captain’s. You can distinguish us by the fact that we are wearing these pretty earpieces,” Thomas says, while pointing to the headphone that came from the pink collar of his shirt and led up into his right ear.

“Um, okay,” Gracie replies, “that’s a lot to remember but it’s basic kink courtesy so I’m sure I’ll be fine.”

“Alrighty-then, princess! Head on in and have fun!” he says while winking at Gracie.

Swallowing the lump that had lodged itself in her throat since she arrived, Gracie steps deeper into the club. All three of the walls that she can see are top to bottom mirrors, making the room seem larger than it is. Gracie moves to her right, where a bar spans the entire length of the wall. Once she finds an empty spot, Gracie sits on one of the stools and tries to stop her mouth from gaping.

There are so many beautiful people here. She can see a deep green velvet couch pushed into one corner with two men sitting on it. Well, one is sitting on the couch, an Asian man with solid black hair, except for the tuft of white just at the front. There’s a lean man dressed in nothing but a yellow mini-skirt and matching collar tucking his knees up to his chin sitting in his lap. He and his partner on his lap are polar opposites but god, do they complement one another. The man in the skirt has naturally tan skin and light brown hair that is just a shade darker. Gracie can tell just by looking at him that he is naughty. He is eyeing everyone in the room with suggestive blue eyes. Eventually they settle on Gracie, startling her.

Her surprise and slight discomfort is noticeable and the young man winks at her, making the red that is already on her cheeks deepen another shade. His companion notices and sharply smacks his ass with a prosthetic arm that Gracie had yet to notice until now, since she was so distracted by everything else around her. This causes the young man to squeal and bury his head into his partner’s thick neck. Gracie risks another glance up and notices that the larger man is looking at her, his eyes apologetic. He gives a small shrug, as if to apologize.

Gracie waves a hand at them, insinuating that all is forgiven. The man gives a more genuine smile and turns away quickly as the young man in his lap buries a hand in his hair, demanding attention.

These men are just the beginning of the beauty that Gracie sees around her. There’s a woman with skin so dark it looks like midnight wearing white lingerie to compliment her beauty. Another woman with pale skin that looks soft to the touch. A person bowing at the feet of both women, showing their respect to the goddesses. All shapes, sizes, and variations of beauty surround her.

After showing her naivety to the two men, Gracie forces herself to turn around and not stare at the other patrons no matter how awe-inspiring they are. She orders a White Russian with a splash of coke, a drink to her that tastes exactly like chocolate milk if the bartender mixes it correctly. Swallowing her drink quickly in order to gain some liquid courage, Gracie gives the bartender her card and turns back around to brave the crowd.

________________________________________

After nearly an hour of walking around and trying to avoid looking like a creep, Gracie starts giving up. No one has approached her. No one has eyed her. No one has even squeezed by her and mistakenly caressed her, damnit! While fighting tears, Gracie begins to doubt herself. She thought that coming to a kink-inclusive club would mean that at least someone in the real world would be interested in her. Clearly she was wrong.

Gracie has always had a problem with her image. All of her life she has been told by others that she cannot expect someone else to love her without loving herself. But she doesn’t. She doesn’t love herself. She doesn’t love how pale her body is because of how afraid she is to show it in public. She doesn't love how shorts ride up between her thighs because of the friction of them rubbing together. She doesn’t love how she can’t wear shorts or dresses that aren’t floor length without hating her legs. She doesn’t love how shirts have to be loose in the front to hide her stomach and loose in the back to hide her back fat. She doesn't’ love how no matter how much she tries, she cannot seem to get rid of the weight. She just doesn’t love the feeling of being herself.

This self hatred has led her over the years to self-isolate, pushing her away from other human contact to the point of obsession. Gracie can’t even fathom what she would give for someone to touch her, to hold her hand, to hug her, all without feeling like they are feeling nothing but the fat beneath her skin.

Seeing all of the beautiful people surrounding her causes Gracie to begin to spiral within herself. Her eyes shoot to the floor as she tries to make her way outside and away from all of the beauty that she will never be a part of.

Inside of her own head, Gracie doesn’t see the couple that are walking up the steps that lead away from the dance floor and are stepping right into her path. She runs into them and tries to turn her body away to avoid making them have to touch her. This causes her to come closer to the stairs than she had originally thought. Before she knows it, Gracie is sprawled ungracefully on the sticky dance floor with a throbbing ankle that is beating in time with her heart.

A space begins forming around her. _To avoid touching me or helping me or acknowledging me_ , she thinks. She’s forcing herself to stand and trying to not actively wince when a warm hand grabs her elbow, startling her.

“Are you alright? Let me help you,” the person demands. “That was a nasty fall. I hope you had enough drink in you to dull the pain!”

She’s gorgeous. She’s otherworldly. She’s everything that Gracie was not. She’s everything that Gracie wants.

Before she knows it, the woman is ushering her into an office and shutting the door, closing off the sounds of the club. “Name’s Brie, Brie Larson. I own Captain’s,” she says, turning towards Gracie. “How’s the ankle? And also the rest of your body? That was a hard hit, I know you must be hurting.”

“Um, I-I’m fine,” Gracie replies while avoiding eye contact with the woman. “I just need a minute and I’ll be good to go. I was on my way out anyways.”

“What? No! You can’t leave yet,” Brie says back, “you haven’t let me take care of you yet! C’mon, let me take care of you princess, I promise it’ll be good.” She winks at Gracie, causing her skin to flush.

 _Do not get attached. D_ _o not read into what she is saying. She is only doing this because it is her club and she is covering her ass. She is not flirting with you, so calm the fuck down_.

“I’m okay, I promise, I really do need to go. I’ve had enough for tonight,” Gracie says quietly.

She is trying to get up to avoid making the woman go out of her way to help her when Brie plants her hands on both of Gracie’s shoulders and says, “Stop. I’m serious now. Let me help you. What’s got you so broken inside that you're willing to walk out of a club at midnight with a twisted ankle? Nevermind, not my business. C’mere, prop your foot here, let daddy kiss it better.”

If Gracie thought that she was blushing before, she was terribly, terribly wrong. She can feel the warmth of the blush make its way across her face and chest and knows that it is originating from her core. The throbbing that had become scarce as the night went on comes flooding back, all from that one word.

 _Daddy_.

Gritting her teeth, Gracie tries to avoid dropping her mouth and her legs open and offering herself to the woman next to her. As if she can see the change in Gracie, Brie smirks. “Hm...I knew it. I can see a daddy kink a mile away. That’s okay doll, I like being called daddy. It looks like we’re two peas in a pod, you and I.”

“Listen, you don’t have to help me. I’m fine,” Gracie sputtered, “please just stop teasing me and let me go. I’m not going to sue you or anything, I just want to go home. I don’t belong here.”

“You’re damn right about that,” Brie smirks and replies, “the only place your pretty little self belongs is tied up to my bed. Are you in a relationship princess? How about an owner or a dom? You have one of them? I wouldn’t want to step on any toes, that is unless you ask nicely.”

Gracie is flustered and unsure of how to respond other than furiously shaking her head all while staring at her lap. She knows that this woman doesn’t actually want her, that she is just a natural flirt. As if to prove the point that Gracie is making to herself, a strong knock comes to the door and a young, dark-haired woman pokes her head in.

“Hi ma’am, I was just making sure you didn’t need me anymore before I headed home.”

“No doll,” Brie responds, “you go on home. I’ve definitely gotten my fill of that little body tonight, wouldn’t want to spoil my appetite.” The woman blushes at her words and blows a kiss to Brie before telling her goodnight and shutting the door behind her. Brie turns her attention back to Gracie. “So how about you just get comfortable here and let me take care of you, huh? I might even let you come home with me.”

Gracie doesn’t need some beautiful woman reminding her of just how unappealing she is so she shakes her head and says with finality, “No, I’m fine and before you say that I’m not, save your breath. I’m going home. I am fine. My ankle is fine. The only thing hurting right now is my ego. So, thank you for your help Ms. Larson, but I’m going to be heading home now.”

“Yeah, alright princess, whatever you say. You gonna come back and see me though?” Brie asks. “I’d love to see you in rope and I know you’d love it digging into that soft body of yours.”

Gracie doesn’t reply, though she aches to. She simply stands up and limps her way out of the door as gracefully as she can. After collecting her coat with a small smile towards Thomas, Gracie walks out of the building. Not long after her stepping outside, she manages to hail a taxi to take her home. The ride there may be quick but it is dragging on for Gracie. All she can think of is Brie.

She’s invading her mind like some sort of parasite that Gracie isn’t even sure she wants to get rid of. Oh, how she would love to be at every beck and call of that woman. Gracie can feel herself getting wet just thinking of her and she knows that she will touch herself nearly the second that she gets inside of her apartment, roommate be damned.

Gracie wants to belong to her. She wants to sleep beside her. She wants to worship her body and soul. She wants to do such carnal things that it surprises herself, even with her background of taboo desires. Gracie wants Brie to take absolute control of her. She wants Brie to force her into subspace. She wants Brie to make her polish her shoes with the juices from Gracie’s pussy while making her throat cockwarm her strap. She wants Brie to tie her up and use her as she pleases. She wants Brie to make her nothing but a toy to use.

But deeper, Gracie wants Brie. She wants the security of a relationship. She wants someone who wants her in return. She wants someone to possess her so that she knows deep down they will never throw her away. Gracie wants all of these things that she knows she will never have, especially with someone as perfect as Brie.


End file.
